


Steady

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is on trial. It's been months. He had deduced a lot would happen. He had not deduced it would come down to this, to him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 34
Kudos: 73





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: Steady  
> #360MG

Mycroft sat at the table. His back ramrod straight, his face stoic, his cool blue/grey eyes straight ahead. So much was similar to proceedings at home, yet so much was different.

_Steady Mycroft._

His hand unconsciously stroked his beard before he caught himself and lowered it again. Mycroft crossed his arms and tucked his hands in tight as the heavy wooden doors at the back of the room opened for the name called.

Realizing how rigid he appeared, Mycroft moved his hands to the table in a show of calm stability, then loosely interlaced fingers to keep himself from tapping on the table belying the image.

_Steady Mycroft. It’s been months._

“It’s going to be alright.” Anthea’s whispered just behind him, seeing the only tell of his nervousness.

“It will.” Clarke sitting beside him echoed.

He refused to look as Anthea and Clarke watched the silver-haired man who entered the room, walked down the aisle and passed in front of him to the witness box.

After an extradition to, and now a trial in America, Ambrose Louis Clarke was one hell of a barrister to have kept these proceedings closed to the public. No images and testimonies had left this room. He would have known. All had gone to plan.

Until now.

Mycroft had deduced a lot would happen. He had not deduced it would come down to this, to him.

_Steady Mycroft. You’ll soon know._

Once the affirmation to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth was made, the persecutor began.

“Can you state your name and occupation for the record.”

For the first time in five months and twenty-seven days, cool blue/grey eyes lifted to meet the warm brown eyes that held steady as he responded.

“My name is Gregory Michael Lestrade. I am a detective inspector with the Metropolitan Police in London, United Kingdom and I am the husband of the defendant, Mycroft Holmes.”

_He’s still mine!_

Eyes still locked together, neither Mycroft nor Gregory reacted as half the courtroom and the prosecution table went into uproar.

The prosecutor looked from one man to the other knowing his case was lost, “My God!”

**Author's Note:**

> 360MG Format. It's like 221B, but for Mystrade. 360 words, the last two ending in M and G, any order. Tag in AO3 with "360MG Format"


End file.
